Everybody Loves James Potter & Sirius Black
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: Ellos dos son los reyes de Hogwarts. Ambos atléticos. En clase son de los más adelantados. Todos los admiran y quieren ser como ellos. Todo Hogwarts quiere ser amigo de estos dos. Todo el mundo ama a James Potter y Sirius Black.


[N/A] Muy, bien, antes que nada, los personajes no me perteneces, son de Rowling.

Esto se me acaba de ocurrir xD asi que espero que les guste. Les recomiendo que si conocen la canción 'Everybody Loves Me' y la tienen en su reproductor el den Play;) solo para ponerle emoción(¿?)

* * *

Ellos dos son los reyes de Hogwarts, jamás los vez separados, nunca les ves sin una sonrisa en el rosto y planeando alguna travesura, broma o como conquistar a cierta chica pelirroja.

_-¡Eh Evans! ¿Te he dicho lo guapa que te vez el día de hoy?_

_-No me molestes…_

_-No te estoy molestando, simplemente… -la chica se da la vuelta rodando los ojos y le deja con la palabra en la boca-. ¡De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde, cariño!_

Ambos atléticos ¡Gracias bendito quidditch! Uno de ojos grises, brillantes y seductores, su cabello negro cayendo natural, elegante y sensualmente sobre su rostro y el otro de ojos castaños detrás de un par de gafas, con el cabello siendo alborotado con la mano lo más seguido posible para mantener esa ilusión de acabar de bajar de la escoba.

_-¡Siempre estas desordenándote el pelo porque crees que queda bien que parezca que acabas de bajarte de la escoba!_

Las chicas los persiguen y ellos simplemente se dejan querer, ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Si las chicas los quieren ¿Por qué hacerlas sufrir y no darles lo que quieren?

_-Mi amiga se sentirá triste si no va acompañada. ¿Puedes decirle a tu amigo que vaya con ella?_

_-¡Claro que sí, hermosa! Todo sea por unas jóvenes tan bellas como ustedes –responde el chico de ojos grises con un giño coqueto._

En clase son de los más adelantados, según las palabras de uno de sus amigos 'los alumnos más inteligentes del colegio' ¿En realidad lo son? ¡Claro que lo son! No por nada han logrado convertirse en animamos a una corta edad.

_-¿¡Qué hicieron QUE! –salto el merodeador alarmado, sus amigos se transformaron y de un momento a otro un enorme perro negro y lanudo ladraba alegremente a un alarmado Gryffindor, mientras un ciervo caminaba elegantemente en círculo luciendo su figura y luego picaba al joven con sus astas._

¿Son los favoritos de los profesores? Puede ser, aunque McGonagall no negara que la sacan de quicio, aun así reconoce que son de los mejores, sobretodo el chico de anteojos 'excelente en transformaciones'.

_-El que sea el mejor alumno en esta clase no le da derecho a no poner atención y lo mismo va para su compañero._

_-Amigo, profesora –dijo el aludido._

_-Hermano –le corrigió el otro._

¿Y que hay con los chicos? Digamos que todos los admiran y quieren ser como ellos (bueno, gran parte, no hay que olvidar que existen los envidiosos que quieren que sean expulsados), cosa que nunca nadie podrá lograr. Nuestros dos muchachos son únicos en este colegio.

_-Vaya, vaya, ¿Espiándonos nuevamente quejicus?_

_-Se lo que traman._

_-¿Y qué? ¿Iras llorando con el director a pedir nuestra inmediata suspensión?_

Todo Hogwarts quiere ser amigo de estos dos, pero ellos solo cuentan con su tercer compañero. El joven de ojos de miel y cabello castaño, con esas enigmáticas cicatrices en la cara que le dan un aire rebelde a pesar de ser el más serio de los tres. Es el amigo que los regaña y pone en su lugar cuando se están pasando de la raya, ¿y ellos le escuchan? No tan seguido, pero a veces logra hacer que se sientan avergonzados de sí mismos.

_-¿Tu qué piensas, Lunatico?_

_-Pienso que no entiendo cómo es que sigo siendo amigo de ustedes –respondió el chico._

_-Oh vamos, no es tan mala idea._

_-No si quieren quedar como unos completos idiotas inmaduros –sus amigos bajaron la mirada, tal vez tenía razón._

Durante los partidos de quidditch no hay quien les pare, la multitud grita sus nombres mientras ellos hacen espectaculares jugadas esquivando bludgers y pasándose la quaffle, saben que si no es porque las reglas dicen que se requieren tres cazadores serian solo ellos dos quienes hagan el trabajo y aseguran que saldrían bien parados del partido.

Ellos son Sirius Orion Black y James Charlus Potter.

_-¿Sirius Black? Escuche que es muy bueno en todo, TODO._

_-¿James Potter? Mi amiga salió con él hace un par de días, dice que es todo un caballero._

_-¿Sirius Black? ¡Es un desgraciado! Pero lo admiro, todas esas chicas detrás de él… ¿Cómo lo hace?_

_-¿James Potter? Mi novia me ha llegado a decir un par de veces que porque no puedo ser más como ese Potter –resopla-. Debería pedirle algunos consejos._

_-¿Sirius Black? LO AMO._

_-¿James Potter? LO AMO._

_-¿Eso te lo dice todo? Es perfecto para toda chica._

_-¿Quieres mas? La perfección YA tiene nombre._

Así es, todo el mundo los ama, NADIE se resiste a ellos, ah claro… me olvidaba de alguien…

-¿Sirius Black y James Potter? –la pelirroja rueda los ojos y resopla-. Si quieres mi opinión, deberían ponerse a hacer algo de provecho que no sea salir con tantas chicas y bajar puntos que a otros alumnos nos cuesta ganar.

Lily Evans es al parecer de los pocos que no los aman ¿En verdad no los ama? Yo creo que miente, ¿Y tú?


End file.
